


Behind the Curtain

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunting with the Winchester team has made your life much more interesting.  It isn’t that one of them is an angel, or that the boys are legends…it’s the little things.





	Behind the Curtain

There is a saying, it is the little things that make you happy.  Well, it is true. It was the little things that made you happy, like having a roof over your head, having a car to drive, spending some quality time with your hunter team.  Those things were what brought a smile to your face…but it was also those things that made your life interesting.  For it was in those little things where you saw a side of each of your new partners that you didn’t expect, and frankly…didn’t want to see or know about in the first place. 

 

A Little Thing About Sam:

 

Sam was such a sweetheart. You learned that quickly.  He was always happy to help you with anything, whether it was cooking or cleaning or digging up a grave, Sam was there to help.  Although he intimidated you at first, you quickly got over that as you saw that he really was a gentle giant.  Giant being the keyword there. 

 

You also learned that he was a bit of a health nut.  It was always fun giving him grief for it, especially when you and Dean would team up on him.  While you ate your burgers and BLTs, he would eat a salad or some green shake thing…it looked gross.  He would jog every morning, work out in the afternoon if there was no case.  It was amazing, and you found yourself proud of his dedication to his ways, regardless of the grief you gave him.

 

But health nut or not, you learned, quickly, to never give the man a burrito. 

 

It was a case like any other.  You were sitting in the backseat as you and Dean chatted away, staking out some house that you thought had a werewolf in it.  It was easy to relax while you waited for the moon to come out…until…

 

There was no sound.  There was no warning.  Just a wall of stink that hit you in the face and knocked the air from you, made your eyes water, and made you want to gag.  “Oh my god! What is that?!”  You said as you quickly got out of the car, hand over your face.  Dean wasn’t far behind you as he slammed his door shut.

 

“Really dude?!”  He shouted back to the car.  That was when you realized it.

 

“Holy hell, Sam!  Was that your ass?!”  You bent over to look through a window to see Sam’s face blushing bright red, mumbling apologies.  It was that night where you learned a little thing about Sam…he had hella bad gas, especially when he ate a burrito.

 

A Little Thing About Cas:

 

Castiel was an angel of the lord, that was how he always introduced himself.  It took some time to get used to Cas, he had some…quirks.  Like he didn’t sleep, so he would occasionally watch you or Dean or Sam sleep.  The first time it happened you almost shot him…but he forgave you, and promised to never do it again. 

 

He had other quirks, not eating, not understanding pop culture references, being generally clueless in everything, but it was that part of his personality that made him unique.  It was almost like having a kid around, having to explain so many things to him, his curiosity was always on point, and with those big blue eyes, he was absolutely adorable. 

 

Well…one night, that adorableness couldn’t make up for what happened.  Sam and Dean were away on a hunt, leaving you and Cas at the bunker.  They claimed they wanted a hunt like the good ole days, just two brothers, killing some vampires.  You weren’t going to argue, you could use some R and R.  And so could Cas, you figured. 

 

“Cas?  I was about to make something, do you want anything to eat?”  You knew the answer would be ‘I do not require sustenance’, but it seemed rude to cook and not ask him if he wanted anything.  But instead of that answer you were expecting, you were greeted with silence.

 

Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, your dignity, as you went looking for him.  You found him in the entertainment room, watching something.  You really weren’t paying attention, until the woman on screen let out a deep moan.  Your eyes looked up and you froze.

 

Castiel…was sitting in the common area, the entertainment room…watching porn.  What’s worse…he had a boner…and he was kinda palming it through his pants.  You gulped and quickly took off back to the kitchen.  It took a few minutes before your brain worked, causing you to pull out your phone and sending a quick text to Castiel, hoping that maybe it was a better way of getting him to…at least move to his room.

 

_Y/n: Was making some dinner, do you want anything?  Was thinking of watching a movie afterwards._

_Cas: I do not require sustenance.  And if you could, would you wait until I am finished?  I am watching the pizza man._

 

Your eyes re-read the message again, hoping that the second line didn’t mean what you thought it meant…then your eyes jumped to the frozen dish you were about to prepare…you weren’t feeling pizza anymore…  But you learned that night…A little thing about Cas, he watches a lot of porn.

 

A Little Thing About Dean:

 

Dean had quickly become your best friend.  Sam continually joked that you both were essentially the same person, just one was male and one was female.  And all in all, he wasn’t wrong.  You and Dean shared a lot of similarities.  Favorite drink: whiskey.  Favorite food: burgers.  Favorite past time: drinking.  Favorite job: hunting. Most hated thing to hunt: witches. 

 

But you learned recently that you and Dean had another thing in common…you just didn’t realize it until you saw it for yourself.  It started with a pair of black satin underwear.  The three of you would take turns doing laundry, having seen each other in your skivvies while patching each other up, you didn’t care if they saw your underwear. 

 

It was Sam’s turn, which is probably how this foreign pair of underwear wound up in your basket.  You quickly flicked it out and into the garbage, assuming it was left over from a one night stand of Dean’s or something, and thought nothing of it.  You should have thought more of it…

 

You were walking down the hallway with a flannel shirt in your hand.  One of Dean’s made its way into your basket.  You turned the corner, not even bother knocking, as you opened the door.  It hadn’t been a problem before, but then again…Dean wasn’t doing this before. 

 

You didn’t speak, your eyes just immediately followed down to the shiny pink color…of the women’s underwear Dean was wearing.  He turned, giving you a look of shock and horror as you quickly slammed the door.  You closed your eyes, hoping the image of the bulge and things hanging out would leave, but it made it worse.

 

“I’M SO SORRY!”  You screamed!  You just kept saying that over and over again as you quickly walked down the hall, past a Sam that you bumped into, and into your own room, slamming the door.  You sat on your bed, in too much of a state of shock to do much else.

 

Your eyes wandered over to your trash bin, where a black pair of panties lay and you shut your eyes and shook your head.  A little thing about Dean…he liked to wear women’s satin underwear.


End file.
